Charmed Men in Middle Earth
by LuciusMalfoyfemale
Summary: When Leo and Chris end up in Middle Earth when they go through a time portal. They must assist the Fellowship and find their way back home. May not be any pairings and rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the Charmed and Lord of the Rings characters belong to their respetive owners

AN: This will take place during the episode where Chris and Leo go through the time portal (can't remember the name of it right now) in season 6 so Leo will still be an elder and Chris, the sister's whitelighter, and during the Council of Elrond scene in Fellowship of Ring. Also Leo will discover that Chris is half witch half whitelighter but not that he is Wyatt's brother or Leo's son.

There will be no pairings

This is un beta'd and word pad has no spell check so any spelling or grammar errors are mine.

_Thoughts _

""- speech

**Warnings: Will have Oocness ,rated T to be safe and will be the movieverse of Lord of the Rings **

Leo and Chris had just narrowly escaped being eaten by the T-Rex when they had found a time portal and instead of finding themselves back in San Fransico, they had found themselves surrounded by various people with a pedastal next to them which held a gold ring that both Leo and Chris had sensed was evil.

"Was is that?" asked Chris

"That, I believe is the cursed ring of Sauron,which the Elders had thought was a myth and these people are elves, dwarves, men, a wizard, and a creature I can't identify and I think we are in Middle Earth." answered the Elder

"I've heard about this Middle Earth in the future and the books say it doesn't or didn't exist." replied the younger man

They also noticed that these men were looking at them with suspicion and awe

A dark haired elf, who was seated in an oranate looking chair had spoken up

"Welcome strangers,? I'm Elrond and you are in Rivendell. Can I ask your names and how you got here?" asked the elf that had spoken

Leo, was the one who answered "I'm Leo Wyatt, an Elder and this is Chris Perry, a whitelighter and we came through a portal and we are trying to get back to San Fransico."

When seeing the curious looks they were getting from the elves, particually from Elrond and a blond haired elf, who was sitting next to two other blond haired elves, Leo briefly explained what Elders and whitelighters were and about the Charmed Ones who were powerful sister witches who fought demons.

"Perhaps the two of you would like to stand over here until the meeting is over?" Elrond asked guestering to where Frodo, the ringbearer was sitting.

The two newcomers nodded and walked to where Frodo was seated.

**Moments before **

**"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fail. Each race is bound to this fate- this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." said Elrond guestering to the pedastal **

**"So it is true." said Boromir **

**Boromir continued "In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'Your doom is at hand'. Isildur's Bane is found. "**

**He walked toward the ring and hovers his hand over it and said "Isildur's bane"**

**"Boromir!" Elrond said loudly **

**Gandalf stood up and said "*Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazh gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi knimpatul."**

**Elrond spoke up by saying "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!"**

**Before any one else cuold speak, two men appeared before them**

**Now**

Once the whiteligher and Elder were standing off to the side, Boromir spoke next by saying "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Aragorn replied by saying "You cannot weild it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir asked "What would a ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas, the blond elf that was looking at the strange men in aew earlier stood up and said "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked

"And heir to the throne of Gondor ." said the Princeling

"*Havo dad_, _Legolas." said Aragorn

Boromir responded with "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

Gandalf said "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." said Elrond

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked one of the dwarves who had gotten up and had was approaching the Ring with an axe in hand

Unfortunately the axe had broken when he struck it and the ring was left intact.

Seeing this, Elrond had said "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin by any craft we here posses. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fires from whence it came."

The elf continued by saying "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" exclaimed Boromir

Legolas spoke up by saying "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

After leepinbg to his feet Gimli said "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

Boromir said "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" said Gimli

"Never trust an Elf!" the dwarf said

It was then that the council members gotten up and had started bickering

"I will take it! I will take it!" said Frodo

When the young Hobbit had said that, the council members had stopped arguing

"I will take the Ring to Mordor though I do not know the way." said Frodo

Gandalf walked over to Frodo and said "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn spoke up by saying "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will."

The ranger continued speaking "You have my sword."

Legolas was next by adding "You have my bow."

"And my axe." said Gimli

"You carry the fate of us alll little one. If this indeed is the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." stated Boromir walking over to the group

It was then that Sam had jumped out of the bushes from where he was hiding and said "Mr Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to seperate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." said Elrond with amusement

Merry and Pippin had come from their hiding places behind two pillars and added "Wait! We're coming too!"

Merry said "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

Pippin added "Anyway yuo need people of intelliegnce on this sort of mission.. quest thing."

"Well that rules you out Pip." said Merry

Elrond looked over to the two visitors who had been watching the metting take place and said "Would the two of you like to join them in their journey? You might find your way back home in the process."

"I don't know what use an Elder or whitelighter would be in this mission." answered Leo

"Your companion has powers of his own as do you. He is half witch- half whitelighter and you being an Elder have healing powers, do you not? Once the ringbearer's quest is complete. You should be able to find the portal which will send you back to this San Fransico " said Elrond

"What does he mean by half witch-half whitelighter Chris?" asked Leo

Chris explained that he, like Paige was half witch-half whitelighter (leaving out the part where Piper was his mom and Leo, his father)

"In that case, count us in." said Leo who was desperate to get back home to Wyatt, and the girls

"So be it, eleven companions! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." said the elf

"Great! Where are we going?" asked Pippin

Elrond introduced Leo and Chris to the other members of the Fellowship which included Frodo, Samwise 'Sam' Gamgee, Peregrin 'Pippin' Took, Meridoc 'Merry Brandybuck Hobbits from the Shire, Legolas of Mirkwood, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Gandalf, the grey wizard, who was one of the five wizards on Middle Earth.

Once intorductions had been made and Elrond had explained where the ring had comee from, Isildur's defeat of Sauron, him having the ring for a while before he has killed and the object itself remaining hidden in the river until a Hobbit like being named Smeagol aka Gollum had found it and kept it for centuries until Bilbo Baggins, found it and had it in his possesion for 60 years until he had given it to Frodo.

He led the father and son duo to their rooms where they would be staying the night and then the group would start their quest the following day.

Elrond had placed them in rooms across from each other and he said he would be sending someone up to get them some clothes to wear (naturally their modern c;lothing would stick out in Middle Earth)

Minutes after Elrond had departed, he had sent one of his sons, Elrohir to fetch them take them to have clotches made for them.

They both had gotten outfits similar to what Aragorn had been wearing at the meeting only with brown pants and and simple green shirt.

**So what do you think so far? Good?Bad? Add your feedback in your reviews. I'm not one of those people who desire reviews but some feedback would be nice. **

**I had to google transcripts for fellowship of Ring so the credit goes to the people of the site I used. **

**I can't decide if their should be a pairing or not so I'll let you, the readers vote on my profile **

**Should there be a pairing?**

**If yes, then who should paired **

**Chris/Legolas **

**Legolas/Aragorn**

**Chris/ Eowyn **

**Gimli/Chris **


End file.
